Complications
by SugarSweetyChan
Summary: Russia and America go to school together and completely hate each other. What happens when the both get detention for fighting? there will be many different couples.
1. The Enemy

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction... so PLEASE go easy on me... and if you find any problems please notify me about them! I'll be your best friend EVAR! NO LIE! 3 So yeah... and this little ff is called Complications for reasons you will see later! Please review! 8D i dont own hetalia or anything else mentioned in this story even though I wish I did~ Thankyou and enjoy... (also i will be updating every Sunday... hopefully...)One more thing... sorry about the OOCness and there will be yaoi in future chapters...**

A pale arm was draped over the quiet twins shoulder and a platnium blond with unatural red eyes poked his head into veiw. Smiling a huge smile, he rested his chin on top of the blond's head.

Matthew blushed and squrimed to get the boy off of him. This only made Gilbert smile wider. Matthew looked towards his much louder and older by three seconds twin Alfred "F" Jones for help, but he was too absorbed in his own world to notice him. It would be a miracle if the other did help, he was almost invisible.

"I went to McDonalds and GUESS WHAT! The prices have doubled but the sizes have only gotten smaller! And, on top of that, they wouldn't let me buy 20 hamburgers! They said it was against company policy! Can you believe some people?" Alfred sighed, annoyed as the bus halted to a stop and he turned around to see what his twin had to say,no, whisper about this important conflict. His fale paled as he saw the scene and he quickly got angry.

"Get off my brother you freak!" He yelled at the albino once they got off the big yellow limo. he pushed Gilbert off of Matthew, it made Gilbert smirk. Oh boy, he really wanted to punch this wackjob in the face. And then the albino did the worst thing possible, he spat Alfred in the face. And so, the brunette did she just that.

Blood dripped down Gilberts face, turning his ivory skin a shade of crimson.

Gilberts eyes glistened with malice as red met blue in a intense starting contest. At last the red ones dropped to the ground as the bell rang and the fremenies ran to their first class.

The classroom was so thick with tension that no one could breath. Two pairs of eyes were locked, lashing out with death glares from across the room. Blue met red. A sneer met a smirk. Hatred met fury. Each taunting the other to look away.

Alfred could barely hear the teacher calling his name.

"ALFRED! ALFRED!" A peice of chalk hit him square in the forehead.

He jerked up his head, staring his teacher down,"Yes, Mr. Yao?"

"I am the TEACHER, aru! And, i demand respect, aru! And, if you do not pay attencion, aru, you will take a trip to detencion, aru!" Someone behind Alfred snickered,"And you will join him, Mr. Braginski!"Alfred turned himself around to see the two brilliant purple eyes of his arch-nemisis, Ivan, staring back at him, amused. He glared back at the stupid commie kid.

"ANd, if there will be any more interuptions, you will all be suspended, aru!"The teacher turned back around to write something on the board in his own personal messy handwriting. Alfred sighed and turned back around to hear another boring lecture about the history of the Ming dynasty.

Alfred smiled as he sat in between his two friends Kiku Honda and Arthur Kirkland, and across from his brother, Mattie and Matties friend, Francis Bonnefoy. He glanced over at his long time friend, the calm and mysterious japanese boy, Kiku, to the always grumpy, bushy eyebrowed, british, Arthur. But, as he glanced across the table to Francis, who was chatting happily with Mattie in French, bile rose in his throat.

The Frenchman was obviously gay, and he didnt try to hide it. And, what was even more obvious was that he had the hots for both Arthur and Mattie. He shivered just thinking about, for Alfred "Freedom/Fuckyeah/Fatass" Jones was not gay. Just then, he felt a large hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see who it was and he saw a large nose, looking even higher up he saw the oh so familar eyes of his "best friend" Ivan Braginski.

"You got me in trouble, da." Ivan's thickly accented Russian voice whispered in his ear at a deadly tone, that couldn't, wouldn't, be argued with.

"What the FUCK man! You got yourself in your own damn trouble!" the whole cafeteria held its breath. Quietly, waiting to see what would happen next.

Everything got cold.

Death.

The one thing that Alfred tried not to think about but it always kept poping into his head.

But not just any death.

His death.

He felt the hand on his shoulder get tighter and the cold got more intense, and he felt as if he was frozen on the inside.

Everything was frozen.

But, the hand left his shoulder and he relaxed. Everything went as soon as it came. Everything unfroze and he relaxed. Every musule in his body felt like jello.

But, at least he could feel again.

The sides of Russia's lips pulled back into a sadistic smile that showed he enjoyed it when Alfred was in pain. It made the fine hairs on his arm stand straight.

"You are scared, da." Ivan said indefinatly. It was not a question. His smile broadened when Alfred seemed at loss for words. Ivan leaned in even closer, so that they were almost touching. Alfred could smell the vodka on Ivan's breath. He wasnt supposed to be drinking at their age.

"ARU! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? NO FIGHTING IS ALLOWED IN SCHOOL, ARU!" Ivan's smile slowly melted off his face, leaving only a ghost of it behind as Mr. Yao came running towards them to break up the fight.

**A/N: LOL i love Russia. Sorry i made China such a prick~ lol thankyou for reading it all the way through! BTW: there will be some slight yaoi in the next chapter! YAY! PLEASE review and tell me how I did!**


	2. In Detencion

**A/N: YAY! I even put this up (?) a day earlier then i expected! I'm so proud of myself... i promised slight yaoi so i give you slight yaoi... i was told by a friend that i needed to slow down the story a bit but since i wrote this chapter a while back... i slow it down next chapter and really focuse on setting up a plot ^^... so no crazy sex scenes intil then... sorry to disapoint... Thankyou for reading and PLEASE review... if you spot any mistakes i'll write you a one shot... jk but i shall be forever grateful.. please enjoy the second chapter of Complications!**

Alfred hesiantly walked into Mr. Yao's class after school, already knowing what to expect. But, him and Ivan were the only two in the large history classroom. And, only after he found a seat, the one farthest away from the commie, did the door swing open and the teacher storm his chinese jacket to cover his neck and looking quite flustered he made his way unsteadly to his desk.

He looked at the two boys with stern eyes and folded his hands on his desk,"To show you two disiplne, aru, you two with clean every chalk board in the school, together, WITHOUT fighting, aru. Everyday for a week, starting today." He undid his long dark ponytail and let it fall in his face, covering is brown eyes.

"But-" Alfred started, knowing that arguing would get him no where.

"No 'but's', aru!" mr. Yao exclaimed angerly. Quickly calming himself, the chinese teacher huffed, annoyed"You may go now, aru."

.

.

.

The pissed brunette scrubbed the difficult math problem, written in the neat handwriting of their turkish teacher, , from the board, feeling Ivan's intent stare burning a hole through him. '_Ignore him. Ignore him.' _He kept telling himself but it never worked.

Trying to think of something to say, he settled for a gruff,"Take a picture it'll last longer" feeling please with himself, he chuckled under his breath.

"Da, da. I do suppose it would but seeing that i have no camera on me it would be quite hard to take a anyway... there is always that slight chance taht someone as clumsy as you would misplace it then what good whould it be then, da?" Seeing Alfred's pained look he smiled innociently, enjoying every second of the mind play more then he was so cute when Alfred started to stutter like a complete idiot.

Saving every bit of manry-ness he had left he asked "Are you going to help me or not?" implying the Russians lack of laboring.

"Da, da. I was just watching you work."

"Creeper." Alfred muttered, secretly pleased with the attention. Ivan chuckled at the American's ignorance, but the chuckle was much too close. Too close.

He felt his face get red because of the taller boys sudden closeness.

"You are blushing, da?" Ivan asked confused, tilting his head a little, a smile playing on his lips. His perfect pink lips. Alfred's eyes found Ivan's smoldering purple eyes, framed by his sandy hair, that made his eyes pop. He was...

Alfred shook his head to clear the thoughts and was careful not to look the tall boy in the eyes again,"Are we gonna keep talking or are we gonna get some work done?"

"Da..." Ivan's face contridicted his tone, for it had a child-like curiosity on it,"But... I can think of better ways for us to spend out free time." He said, resting a hand on Alfred's chest.

Alfred just stood their, surprised, but he soon got over it, "What the fuck man!" He pushed Ivan's arm away angerly.

"Da." Ivan whispered, almost to himself, as if anwsering a inside question. Leaning over, his soft lips met the brunette's hungry ones. The blond, taking control of Alfred's momentary bliss, started running his hands up and down Jones' sides, elicting a groan of pleasure that came out before the embarrsed brunette could stop it.

Then...they were caught.

**A/N: A CLIFFHANGER! i love cliffhangers! but it seems that everyone else doesnt... i wonder why! oh haha.. i love writing cliffhangers! i own nothing... not hetalia... or yaoi... or these two lovely characters from hetalia... or anything else... i wonder who they were caught by hmmmm? xD... i hope you enjoy a whole week of not knowing! **


	3. The Note

**A/N: OMG! PLEASE DONT KILL ME PLZZZZ! Last week I had a week of tests and this week i had the flu all week... So I am making this up as i go along... PLEASE DONT KILL ME! And, the reason why the last chapter was so jacked up is that my computer ate it up... and well the teacher's name is and i would like to thank the person that pointed that out! ILU! And well lets see how it goes...Oh.. and this is more or less a cliffhanger... sooorrryyy buuuttt... ENJOY!**

Mr. Adnan stood gaping at the two students, their arms wrapped around each other, he thought that those two hated each other with a passion... apparently the passion was expressed in other ways. He chuckled, the throaty laugh vibrating up his neck. He watched them both turn blood red as it sunk in that they were caught.

"May I inquire what you two are doing?" He stared at them, his amused expression hidden behind his mask, that he had to pull a few strings so the principal would allow him to keep it on while teaching.

"Um..." Alfred started, looking as if the cat had got his tounge. He laughed again, this time a bit louder, at Mr. Jones' stupidity.

But, he stopped suddenly as Mr. Braginski took a step forward protectivly, even Alfred seemed stunned by Ivan's unusual act of kindness.

Interesting.

.

.

.

He interwined his fingers, leaning forward, closer to the students.

Every kid in the room seemed to be leaning farther away, none wanted to be closer to that mask that made their teacher seem criminal.

Laughing, he pushed his chair away and stood up to write the latest torchure that he called a math problem on the board. It was one that was over the normal limit of 10 numbers. He laughed again when the class let out a synfony of groans.

It was sweet music to his ears to the Turkish teacher's ears.

.

.

.

Alfred looked around as he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his ear. Looking down, he picked up the folded peice of paper off the tiled classroom floor and slipped it into the deep pocket of his bomber jacket, safe from harm. He promised himself that he would read it as soon as class was over.

.

.

.

The bell rang, jolting him up from the daydream that was evident in his glazed eyes, which at this point were almost screaming from he lack of lubricant through an almost hour long class. Blinking, making his eyes sting, he raced out of the classroom, causing his boks to scatter everywhere. He didn't care.

Coming up to the nearest boys bathroom,he raced into the one and only clean stall. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, eagerly searching for his treasure. To his dismay, he did not feel the satisfying thrill of paper between his fingers, nor the sound of it's sweet crinkle.

Sucking in his breath through his teeth, he realized that he only felt one thing.

He grimaced as he became oh so very aware of the problematic situation.

A hole.

**A/N: OMG! IT'S SO SHORT AND I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR IT I'M SO SORRYYYYY! UMMM... HOW THE HELL DO YOU SPELL SYNFONY? I'M TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP XD I added Turkey for one of my friends... tell me if i made any mistakes~ PLEASE REVIEW! ILU! See you gaiz next week! (hopefully X3) And.. their will be yaoi eventually... i just need to build up the nerve X3... orz... And the couples will be: RusAme, FrUK, JapanChina, GerIta, TurkeyGreece, HREChibiItalia, and PruCan... anddd WHAT ELSEEEE ? TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD ADD PLZ! and ff fails so hard that i couldnt upload ANYTHING! and my mom went into surgery...**


	4. Lost and Found

**A/N: Maybe i should clarify that the bell that rang was the lunch bell...**

Alfred ran back to the math classroom as quick as his legs could carry him. He never thought of himself as fat but '_Damn...'_ he thought '_I could afford to loose a few pounds'_ as he ran. When get got to the classroom he knew that he had come too late. After exploding into the classroom he took note that everyone that was SUPPOSED to be in lunch wasn't. As he made his grande entrance into the smaller room everyone looked up at him.

And then...

After a few minutes of stunned silence...

laughter rose into the air. And carrased the faces of the boys and girls around him as it lite of there eyes and turned their faces red. To some it even brought tears to there eyes.

.

.

.

Don't get me wrong... laughter is a good thing... when someone tells a good joke...or when you play an awesome prank...

But when your laughed at...

It really stings.

.

.

.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I enjoyed spending detencion with you yesterday._

_Perhaps we can spend more time with each other outside of school?_

_I would like that very much._

_I like you very much._

_Spasiba._

_-Ivan_

.

.

.

Alfred read the note over again, devoring every beautifully written word as he waited for Mr. Ya to come into the room to explain to them what todays punishment would be. He didn't dare look over at Ivan, afraid that he would be tempted. '_Tempted?'_ he ran the word over again in his mind, liking the way it . MY. GOD. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE SAYING? He was NOT gay! He will NEVER be! Just because he was Alfred 'Fucking' Jones doesnt mean he would fuck every person out there!

.

.

.

Right?

**A/N: My chapters are getting shorter and shorter... sorry gaiz... im just trying to build up suspense her with the short amount of time that I have...**


	5. Is this Love?

**A/N: warning yaoi (not intense but it will be next chapter) ALSO SUCH A HUGE CLIFFHANGER and this was a rp with my friend Twizzlz. This one is also a long ff chapter. I am doing this to make up for such a long waiting period.**

Today's punishment: Cleaning the boy's room. Alfred crinkled up his nose in horror. This was just not right! The teacher must be insane! Or suicidal!

Ivan made his way into the boys' bathroom, frowning slightly. He knew well this was quite a horrible punishment. The teacher must be having a death wish, decidedly. Aside from the task given, he didn't mind the idea of being with Alfred yet again. The American was adorable in a way, and a bit odd to put it mildly. He rather liked that.

Smirking at Ivan, he quickly called the cleanest stall to start working on.

"Do ya have a problem with that commie?" he asked, waiting for a snarky retort. Slipping on the pale gloves, he grabbed his cleaning supplies and marched over to his fate.

Ivan glared at the other slightly. He approached the blond from behind, smiling childishly despite his glare. "Don't be silly, da? I have no problem with this." He responded. He put a hand on the back of the other's head pushing him down towars the toilet. "Don't make me flush you down the toilet. Though you might clog it up, da."

"Damn commie! Your getting your fatass germs on me!" Alfred elbowed Ivan in the ribs, expecting a reaction from the large Russian boy. He was dissapointed when none came. He thought that he had elbowed him harder then that...

"You're a bit weak, da?" He said, letting the American go anyway, keeping that smile. "I believe you would be the one with the Fatass germs, da." He added, turning and going to begin cleaning a different stall.

"I exercise fucker!" Alfred argued angerily. 'Unlike you' he added in his mind, chuckling lightly. Coming up with a bright (read:stupid) idea to hit Ivan in the back of the head. He sprung back to stay away from Ivan's reaction that was sure to come.

Ivan turned, glaring at Alfred. with a surprisingly quick movement, Ivan had grabbed the other's arm and pulled him closer. "I could probably break you right now if I wanted to." He said, eyes darkening, a creepy aura seeming to fill the room. His grip tightened.

Alfred stared, stunned at the intensity of Ivan's actions, he hadn't expected that. "Yeah right Commie! I don't think you have the guts!" He smirked. "Big nose." It just seemed like the right place to slip in a insult.

"I'd gladly do it here," He responded, grip tightening even more. "But I'd hate to have to be the one to clean up the blood and possibly bones and organs." He responded, voice getting darker. "I won't expect to see a brain though. That's something you seem to lack."

"Which one of us is the stupid one, Commie? Your threating to break me... IN SCHOOL... where you can in trouble? Huh?" Al laughed, not realizing that he leaned forward a little too much in doing so.

"The trouble does not concern me," He responded, using one hand to hold The American's chin. He put his face close to Alfred's. "Not at all, da." He continued, smiling.

"What the fuck are you doing man?" Alfred tried, unsucessfully, to slip under Ivan's arm. He did, on the other hand, succeed to just get himself tangled up with the fellow student. Falling, he pulled Ivan down with him.

Ivan huffed a bit, moving his face close again. "You're such a klutz, da." He stated, lips practically inches away from Alfred's.

Feeling his face get red, he looked away, pressing his warm cheek against the cold floor. "I-i g-guess..."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. He pressed a kiss to Alfred's cheek. "I've stated this in the little note," He said, eyes getting softer, the anger of before seemed to subside slowly. "I like you very much, da."

"W-what? oh i get it your joking!" Laughs uneasily "That's a good joke dude!" Laughs again. Looking confused he followed up with a "You are joking right?"

"You're the only one laughing. So, nyet. I am not."

"Dude!" Tried to push him off, "I'm a guy! A GUY!" Looking at him for a second, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "And, you.. are also a guy... It would never work out." "I'm sorry."

It could, Alfred," The Russian responded. "There is no never to that, da." He got up, though. "In fact, I've been seeing a lot of students and such getting together with the same gender, da. Look around you." He mumbled, turning away. if the Russian was hurt, he didn't show it. He just simply returned to cleaning.

"But.. I'm straight..." 'i think...' he countinued in his head. " I mean, dude, I have a dick and I like boobs... and..." He cut off short. It hurt alot to say those few words, knowing that he didn't mean them. Not at all.

"Nevermind then, Alfred." Ivan responded simply. "Let's finish up the work here, da? So we can leave." He continued, cleaning as he spoke. He didn't glance back at the other as he worked.

"Ivan...," he said, his voice quivering slightly," I would like that very much..."

Hm?" he asked. "Like what? Leaving?"

"No.." he blushed looking away, the next sentence barely came out in a whisper, "Y-you... I would like you..."

"Really?" He asked. "I would ask if you're lying, but I doubt you are, by your voice."

His lips split into a small, embarrased, smile, one that was much different from his usual 'heroic' grin. "Yes. R-really..." Leaning in, he wrapped one arm around the taller boy's waist.

"I am glad, da." Ivan responded, smiling a bit. It wasn't his usual 'smile' either. It was a true smile. "besides, if you do not like being with a guy, you can forget about it. da?"

Instead of replying Alfred wrapped his other arm around Ivans waist, pulling him close. "Are you so sure I will not like it?"

Ivan shrugged. "I do not know, da." He responded. "But I'm just saying."

"Whatever..." He paused a moment "Ivan..." He mussed, purring the word seductivly, taking one of the arms and wrapping it around Ivan's neck.

Ivan blinked a bit, turning his head. Alfred certainly was odd, one moment denying being gay, then suddenly seeming seductive. "da?"

Alfred only said to words, which came out as a command more so then a question "Kiss me."

"Gladly." He turned himself around, pulling the American close. He gently kissed Alfred's lips, one hand moving up to carress the other's cheek.

Al pressed his lips back forcefully on Ivan's. It felt alien. Not only does he have virgin lips he also had never kissed a by a boy none the less.

Ivan closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. He gently licked at Alfred's lips, indicating he wanted the other to open his mouth.

Alfred closed his eyes,to highten the enjoyment. Hestitantly he opened his mouth, letting Ivan in, melting against the Russian.

Ivan slipped his tongue in as his entrance was granted. he explored a bit, before rubbing his tongue against Alfred's, to coax him into moving it.

Testing it, he slowly dipped his tounge into the others mouth, relishing in the taste. A fine blush settled on Alfred's face as he reached around to cup Ivan's butt flirtatiously.

Ivan slightly grinded against the other, keeping the kiss up. But with the huffs from his nose, it was clear his was losing air.

He slowly broke the kiss, keeping connected to the Russian. Putting his head against Ivan's chest he smiled, content.

"Ya tak lyublyu tebia," Ivan murmured softly, smiling again.

Alfred look up at Ivan, confused "What?"

"I love you so much," He translated.

"R-really? I l-love you too! so... much..." He stuttered, stunned by the sudden expression of love. The blush that seemed like a permanment accesory of his embarrasment deepened now. The newfound love made his eyes shine and glitter.

"Da, I love you." He responded, kissing Alfred's cheek gently.

Alfred slowly moved away from Ivan, smilling"Now... lets get working... we've spent enough time dillydallying." Winks.

"Da. We can spend more time after," He agreed, smiling.

"Much after." The American blew a kiss towards Ivan.

**A/N: CLIFFFFHHHAANNGGEERRR**


	6. Natalia Braginski

**A/N: I'm back! Miss me? I know you did... I do not own Hetalia. If I did... AmeRus would be canon, HRE never would have died, and France and England would cuddle at every UN meeting instead of fighting! TeeHee this is why I don't own it. There is nothing too hard core in this. Half of this was a rp the other half was just me ;_; ENJOY! (btw: i'm such a tease :heart:**

**Warnings: almost lemon, cuss words (hey... it's America people), and use of human names...btw: guess who shows up! a certain russian's insane sister-in-law! :heart: **

**I'll shut up nao...**

**xoxoxoxo**

As they stepped out of the old school building after what seemed like forever, Alfred got a wonderful idea. "Yo... Ivan wanna chill at my place for a bit?" He grined, a new, mischevious, light sparkling in his blue eyes.

"Da, Alfred." He responded, smiling. "I like the idea." He said, seeing the change in his eyes.

"Cool dude! My place is this way!" He said,laughing, as he pulled Ivan along by his worn, pale pink scarf.

Ivan blinked, but followed along. "I am not, a dog, da? No need to pull me by my scarf." He stated.

Alfred laughed, "You might be... but... really the scarf is just begging to be pulled on..." Alfred, then, used the scarf to his full advantage and pulled Ivan close.

The Russian shrugged a bit, letting himself be pulled closer. "Just be careful with it, da? It's important to me." He stated. "If that wasn't obvious."

Al chuckled, "Is the itty bitty Ivan having a love affair with his scarf?" he paused a moment,and all but yelled "Race ya!" And the American took off, leaving the Russian in the dust... for now...

"Itty bitty?" He huffed, chasing after him. "Don't be ridiculous, da?"

Just laughing in response, Alfred, felt one foot hit the rocky terrain after the other. He turned a sharp right down a small dark side pathway that came to a dead end. Stopping suddenly, he turned around to wait for Ivan to catch up to where he was.

Ivan caught up shortly after. "Hm? Where are we?" He asked, huffing a bit, out of breath. He walked up close to Alfred, blinking in confusion.

"We are at the perfect place!" Alfred grinned, looking over his shoulder to grin heroicly at Ivan,"No one's here..." A small blush settled on his pale cheeks as he said that, and it slowly creeped down to his adam's apple.

"You want to go that far?" Ivan asked, coming slowly closer, gently kissing his neck.

"W-with you I w-would..." he moaned breathy , his breathing becoming harsher as a reaction to the kiss.

"As you wish, da~" He said, beginning to lightly nip and suck on the other's neck, elicting sweet moans from the other.

Feeling his pants get tight, Alfred squeezed his eyes shut as the blush deeped. Opening his mouth slightly he began to pant and a few beads of sweat ran down his neck. As if it was natural, Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, closing the small space that was between them.

Ivan continued the gentle nips to keep Alfred's attention away from the large hand that slowly made it's way, sneakily, towards the other's pants.

But, as if flipping an imaginary switch on Al, he shoved the larger male away from him while angerly yelling "What the FUCK is wrong with you man? You don't go around RAPING people!" Alfred yelled, while angerly storming away towards the direction of the road. But a large arm hooked around his waist, stopping him in his tracks.

"It's not considered rape if you like it, da?" The quite huge boy whispered in the pissed American's ear.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't want it you communist bastard!" Alfred spat in the Russian boys face. That hit a nerve, which was obvious by the way that Ivan flinched. But, he recovered quickly. And now...he was also pissed.

"Russia. Is. No. Longer. A. Communist. Nation." Ivan huffed, he was barely controlling the intense urge to beat the obnoxious boy to a pulp. It had been almost a year and he couldn't believe THAT side of him was coming out.

"Sure, sure, dude. Sorry i insulted your pathetic country, dude. 'Cus everyone knows that America is the best EVER. Home of the brave and fre-" He was cut of by a hand inclosed around his windpipe.

"And fat and stupid apparently, da?" Ivan innociently continued, but under the sweet tone was a dangerous warning. 'I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up, da?'

He was in deep shit.

**xoxoxoxo**

At the school, a very pretty girl sat on the steps in front and played with her dolls, one of which looked frighteningly familar, even though she looked much too old for such a thing.

The girl herself was dollike, her porclain skin and her long blond hair, with a blue satin bow in it, her brilliant blue eyes with long eyelashes that when she blinked, swept her cheeks in a flattering manner, almost as if they were worshiping her.

She was very dainty and breakable, with an outlandish blue maid outfit on that had a huge stripped bow on the back with a lovely corset with frills on the bottom. She smiled at one of the dolls, exposing a few of her pearly white teeth. She re-tied the stubborn scarf around the dolls neck, the adorible grin still plastered on her face.

But the look in her eyes was all wrong, it wasn't fit for the face of a child. It was hungry every time she glanced at one doll in particular. An Ivan doll.

This is Natalia Braginski. Ivan's half sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I personally had no clue what to write for this chapter…. So I'll start and see where it takes me :D. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did –insert catchy slogan here- (come on guys! I just woke up! It's early!) **

**Warnings: THIS IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY THE STORY IS RATED M PPL! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (if you like then go ahead!) **

**Guess what guys! I figured out how to work my word! So no more of that word pad stuff :heart: And… I think I've talked for long enough so…. *shuts up* enjoy! And yes, Mattie is not a virgin.**

**Xoxoxoxo**

Alfred clung to Ivan's arm, trying to pry him off or weasel out of the rock strong grip of the seemingly bigger in every way male. But the Russian would not cease in the rough handling of the young boy, all of the squirming only made him grip on tighter.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ivan relaxed and let Alfred slip out of his vice-like death grip reluctantly. He seemed to realize that if he kept it up for much longer, he might kill the other boy. In a suddenly frenzy, Al collapsed to the ground then shot right back up, gasping for breath but not wanting to show any weakness in front of the enemy.

"Al?" Came a quiet voice from the street, the American looked over to see his younger-by-a-hour twin brother, Matthew staring at the duo with a scared look on his face. Trying to pull himself together, the older twin stumbled towards Matthew, grasping his throat with left hand and leaning against the side of the pathway with his right.

"How'd you find me, Mattie?" He rasped out. Alfred grimaced, his throat was still sore. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"That's unimportant right now, Al. The real question is… what are you doing with him?" He pointed in the direction of Ivan "You two hate each other with a passion… it's not safe to be alone." If Alfred was looking hard enough he would've able to see Mattie's blush when he mentioned the Russian male, but the American was too full of himself to notice such things. His twin was almost invisible to him, only there when needed.

Matthew cooked, and cleaned, was sympathetic to Al's meteoric problems, all while leading the hockey team to victory every year.

Alfred, on the other hand, sat around doing nothing, was demanding and seemingly stupid, while winning every eating contest that there ever was, all the football, basketball and soccer, all while staying thinner than his brother. Alfred was all fat, Mattie was mostly muscle. And, Al STILL got all the hot guys and girls. All Mattie got was an ass full of French, which he was almost certain came with a side course of aids.

But, did Al care about Mattie at all? No. Mattie was just the loyal brother that was there when needed and invisible the next second after. He continually lived in his brother's shadow. And, Matthew Jones was tired of it. But, being the softie that he is still has done nothing about it.

Grasping on to his brother's arm, Alfred gave his brother 'the look' one of which had worked on Matthew since they were small children. Mattie was such a big softie. "H-he tried to rape me!" Alfred stuttered, his voice still strained from the choke.

"Nyet. That is not what happened." Ivan insisted, looking at the American's with eyes full of loath and lust.

Matthew sighed, not really wanting to hear it "Let's go Al…" He slung the older brother's arm over his shoulder even though he knew Alfred wasn't hurt bad enough for that. All he needed was the moral support. And that was what Matthew was here for. Moral support. That's all.

Being the wonderful brother that he was, Matthew let Alfred lean on him all the way to their house. If it could be called a house. It was more like a mansion, complete with a hot tub, pool, five very large bedrooms' each with their own bathroom's, and their very own maid, Antonio.

Ivan's house was very much smaller in every way. He lived by himself and had to work a part time job to pay the bills. His sister, Katyusha is still living in Russia, as a farmer, and every once in a while she sends him money to help pay for less urgent things such as food and the microscopic fund towards college. But she is also very poor and Ivan wished she would stop because every cent sent his way is one less in her pocket.

As Ivan walked through the door of his home, he took of his coat like every day and left his scarf on. The scarf was a gift from Katyusha.

_It was snowing. It always snows in Russia. It was cold. It always was cold. He walked the dark streets on his way home to his sisters and HIM. He passed a few houses that were lite up with lights and laughter. Homey noises of love and hope. Ivan had never known love. Not from HIM or sisters. Well maybe Natalia but she had a different way of showing love then the normal person. Katyusha too. In Natalia's mind, Ivan and her must be married and 'become one'. Katyusha's love always came with a price to pay._

_'Ivan, take this scarf and in return you must give me your part of the food.' This was always how it was. And Ivan, knowing his sister had less than him would take the scarf gratefully and give her his food._

Then… That day happened.

_Katyusha fell to the ground, her clothes in tatters. HE was standing over her; the lust was obvious on his face. HE was going to rape her… again. But, today, the sister was not enough for him as he turned on Ivan, who was the closest one to him at the time. She, so bravely, have been protecting her younger siblings from the man for some time now. He threw Ivan over his shoulder and took him to the dirty bedroom. He was not at all kind or gentle with his SON._

_In the corner of the room stood Natalia, she had been hiding from HIM like her brother and sister had told her to. There were tears on her cheeks; she didn't like her dearest brother being treated like this._

_Ivan's pants and underwear were ripped off of him without delay and something quite large was thrust into him as he cried out in pain, begging his father to stop. Something snapped in Ivan that night and the last thing he saw before blacking out was blood. Not Ivan's but HIS. Ivan had killed his father. _

_Natalia was there the whole time._

_And, it was still snowing._

Ivan shivered as unwanted memories had come back to him, and a few tears trickled down his face.

"Big brother? Why are you crying? I have come to be wed with you! I love you! You should be happy." A voice asked from the dark side of the room, masked with worry.

Ivan screamed.


	8. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT: Hi guys this story is story is disclosed until I feel like starting it up again. Sorry for the disappointment for everyone but I just lost all want and creative push to finish it. I'm sorry.**

**But, on a high note (haha punny) I have a story that I am currently working on called "Just one more hit" I personally think it's fabulous but WARNING it involves lots of drugs and alcohol and I will, as they say, George R. R. Martin the fuck out of it. No one is safe from the axe. haha.**

**But, again, I am terribly sorry for ending this story on the note that I did and the cliffhanger that I ended it on, but I just lost the drive.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and I hope to see you all at "Just One More Hit". (btw I still need a beta for it if anyone is interested... I will credit you in ever chapter).**

**Thank you for listening to my ramble and I hope that no one is terribly disappointed.**


End file.
